A server computer can include any number of processors. Processors and supporting hardware in a server can be organized (i.e., partitioned) to provide an execution platform for one or more operating systems. Each operating system includes error logging capabilities to, for example, track and record a detected fault, effects of a fault, and actions take responsive to a fault. A server hardware fault can induce error logging and/or reporting activities in any number of processors and/or operating systems of the server. Diagnostic systems may examine the resulting error logs to determine a cause for the detected fault.